Clover the Coyote
Clover the Coyote is a fanmade FNAF character made by CvClickbait(Boss of Clickbait Games). He is a modernized sheriff animatronic. Appearance Clover is an orange coyote animatronic. His muzzle, inner ears and the tip of his tail are pale orange. Clover's eyes are bright blue, but are covered by dark sunglasses most of the time. He wears a blue bandana around his neck and a white T-shirt. Overtop of that, he wears a sleeveless leather jacket. On his bottom parts, he wears blue jeans and leather boots. He also wears a leather belt with a pistol in it. Behaviour Daytime At daytime, Clover spends most of his time in Clover Cove, teaching kids how hard the job of a sheriff was back in the old days and tells the kids stories. Night At nighttime, Clover leaves Clover Cove at 2 AM and makes his way straight to the West Hall. He'll stick around there until you flip up the camera. Once you flip up the camera, he will sprint straight down the hall, and you'll have 15 seconds to close the door. When you close the door, he will return to Clover Cove and reset his whole cycle, this time going through the Dining Room. If the door is not closed on time, Clover will get in the office and jumpscare you. Voice Clover has a normal voice with a slightly Southern accent.Sometimes, at night, his voice switches to a deep, British accent.. Additional Voices * Withered Clover-Clover's voice is a deeper, slower version of his normal voice. * Phantom Clover-Clover's voice is deep, fast and backwards. * Nightmare Clover-In this version, Clover's voice is slow, but normal. * Springlock Clover-The original version of Clover has a higher, younger voice than normal Clover Additional Appearances Withered Clover Withered Clover's mask has a slight tear above the right eye, and the left lens of his sunglasses is broken. Some of his teeth are missing and his bandana is torn up.Other than that, his joints are visible and rusted. Phantom Clover Phantom Clover is dark green, with black stripes going down his head, arms and torso. His eyes are the typical phantom-animatronic eyes and he has human teeth inside his mask. Nightmare Clover Nightmare Clover looks exactly like Nightmare Foxy, with the only bits that changed are that Clover has no hook, blue eyes and his clothes. Springlock Clover Springlock Clover is a golden-coloured version of Clover, with bright green eyes. His teeth are more blunt than normal Clover's and he has rounded-off ears. He has 2 sets of two hinges at the back of his suit, and two flaps that open up, allowing an employee to step inside.He also has a handcrank placed at the back of his neck that tighten the springlocks to the inner edges of the suit. Employees should be careful to not even slightly bump the springlocks, or the springlocks will loosen and death will be instant. Trivia * According to the digital panel that employees see inside the mask, Springlock Clover's inner temperature is 12 degrees Celsius(53.60000 degrees Fahrenheit). Category:Male Animatronics Category:Characters